Mario and the Jambastions
|director = Xander Shelton |producer = Xander Shelton |designer = Xander Shelton |writer = Xander Shelton |composer = Hans Zimmer Koji Kondo Josh Mancell Jun Ishikawa Manfred Linzer |platforms = PC/Mac |genre = Platformer (2D/2.5D/3D) |series = Mario and the Jambastions franchise |predecessor = Mario and the Jambastions 2: The Time Twister Adventures |successor = None |released = November 18, 2020 |modes = Story Multiplayer (2-4 players) |ratings = Everyone +10 |font = New Super Mario Font U |fontsize = 14 }}'' https://mario-and-the-jambastions.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_and_the_Jambastions. is one of the installments of the franchise with the same name. It is the first videogame installment of the ''Mario and the Jambastions Videogame Trilogy. The next videogame installment is a sequel to the game, entitled Mario and the Jambastions 2: The Time Twister Adventures. It will be released on November 18, 2020. Release Mario and the Jambastions will be released on November 18, 2020. Worlds :NOTE: All of the world themes are credits to the world theme composers, including Koji Kondo and Jun Ishikawa. ---- The game has scanned 11 worlds, including 10 normal main worlds and 1 final main world. Most of the world themes that are remastered from the past games; 4 of them are not remastered from Kirby Star Allies, 5 of them are remastered from Super Mario Bros. 3, 1 original song, 2 of them are remastered from Super Mario World, and only 1 is not remastered from Super Mario 3D World. ---- Bosses :NOTE: Most of the bosses who are in the game but with different versions of themselves are credits to the character owners except ones without different versions. Most of the tower bosses are the Reznors except the Frozen Mario Clone at the Frozen Chain Tower of Jambastion. Tower Bosses * Reznor World 1 * Antagonized Whispy Woods * Antagonized King Dedede * Antagonized Meta Knight World 2 * Mummipokey * Mummy Mario Clone World 3 * Mecha-Scuttlebug * Ripto * Frozen Mario Clone * Uka Uka * Magma Mario Clone * Doctor Neo Cortex * Lightning Mario Clone World 4 * Antagonized Yggy Woods * Poison Mario Clone World 5 Part 1 * Papu Papu Part 2 * Ripper Roo * Koala Kong * Antagonized King Dedede EX World 6 * Ripto * Frozen Mario Clone World 7 * Uka Uka * Magma Mario Clone World 8 Part 1 * Doctor Neo Cortex * Lightning Mario Clone Part 2 * Kamek * Bowser Jr. * Bowser World 9 * The Dark Three Mage-Sisters ** Dark Francisca ** Dark Flamberge ** Dark Zan Partizanne * The Three Mage-Clones ** Frozen Mario Clone ** Magma Mario Clone ** Lightning Mario Clone * Jambastion Mario Clone World 10 * Ripto * Uka Uka * Doctor Neo Cortex World Final * Bowser Sequel A sequel to Mario and the Jambastions has appeared as the second game installment, entitled Mario and the Jambastions 2: The Time Twister Adventures. References External Links * Mario and the Jambastions at the Mario and the Jambastions Wiki. Category:Activision Games Category:Articles with Credits Category:Games with Sequels Category:Mac Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Xbox One X Games